


Coming to Blows

by Birdie (Robin_Knight)



Series: Two Faces, Three Souls [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Knight/pseuds/Birdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had hoped for one morning to share with Wade . . . </p><p>Too bad family life never ran that smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Blows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinedel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/gifts).



# Coming to Blows

“S-shit! Don’t – don’t stop.”

Peter gripped hard upon the bedposts. He felt his back arch almost to breaking point; the sheets clung to his back, slick with sweat and some candle wax, and his mouth felt impossibly dry as he struggled to breathe. There were bruises around his neck, enough to require scarves and polo necks for a week or more, while the love-bites and scratches over his thighs would fortunately be hidden without a change of attire. Wade continued to bob below.

It was so deeply erotic to watch, even if Peter’s eyes were half-lidded. He loved how Wade’s rough and callused hands massaged along his stomach and upper legs, determined to use only his mouth where it counted, and he soon felt his thighs instinctively close around his lover’s head, feet pressed against Wade’s shoulder-blades. Those brown eyes looked up at him. They were blown out and full of a sense of teasing, as Wade watched every throe of ecstasy that overtook Peter, until only incoherent babbling came forth from his lips.

“K-keep – keep going . . . just – just there . . .”

He felt light-headed. The pleasure was starting to build and build to a point, enough that he could focus on nothing else and it felt impossible to stop, and – as Peter heard an alarm clock chime down the hall – he realised he would be late for class. There was a click of noise, as his wedding ring caught against the metal bedpost, where it left a long scratch down the otherwise perfect façade, and Wade – knowing just what to do to improve the situation – dipped his tongue into the slit of Peter’s erection. It was too much to bear.

Peter threw his forearm over his mouth.

It barely stifled the scream. He bit hard into his skin, desperate to muffle the increasingly paced and ever-louder noises, as Wade sucked with a great deal of expertise, until Peter felt everything beneath his waist begin to throb painfully and grow impossibly hot. The climax was coming closer. Wade would turn his head on each upward movement, twisting and sometimes blowing cool air as he briefly pulled away, before going back down.

Wade’s nose would press against unkempt pubic hair, something he would complain about later until Peter agreed to let Wade shave it away, and he likely smelled the heavy scent of sex and arousal all around them. Peter could barely breathe. He let his left hand clench the post, while his right shot down and took Wade by the back of the head and held him down, and – for a moment – he felt Wade gag and choke, just enough to add to the sensations and tighten around the head of his length. Wade took the chance to distract Peter.

A finger slid into his stretched and lubricated channel.

Peter bit down harder, as he looked down to see Wade had pulled away. He was catching his breath and dribbles of saliva and pre-come had fallen down his chin, while Peter’s cut length stood achingly hard in the air. Wade muttered something about seeing come run out of Peter’s hole, before he leaned down to lick the mess away, and Peter felt himself cry out so hard that even his arm couldn’t muffle the sound. His throat felt sore and dry.

‘ _Is everything okay in there_?’

The voice outside sounded vaguely familiar. It was hard to decipher, especially when Wade took that moment to insert his tongue as deep as it would go, and – alongside the finger, which crooked against his prostate – it soon made him forget the world at large. Peter let out a scream. He felt his length twitch, as pleasure ripped through him, and he was moments away from coming from the sensations alone. Wade lifted his head away; he inserted a second finger, scissoring and prodding continuously, as he went back to kissing Peter’s member. They were soft pecks at first, until he enveloped it whole.

Peter could vaguely recall the door-handle jiggling, as the lock was tested, before a disembodied voice gave a warning the door was being unlocked, and soon there was a burst of light that hit his retinas painfully in the dark room. He failed to notice anything else, however, as Wade’s finger pressed against him at the same time his tongue caught him, and – with a painful scream – Peter let loose an orgasm unlike any he had ever experienced.

He felt his whole body tense. His toes coiled and legs seized up painfully, while his throat caught some saliva and fell silent with a lack of breath, so that he began to choke and struggled to breathe, and – through it all – he nearly fell unconscious. The pleasure was astounding. Wade swallowed what felt like heaps upon heaps of come, which should have been impossible after the night they shared together, and yet there it came and there it was for Wade to take. Peter collapsed back on the sheets and let his body loll lifelessly.

“That – that was fantastic,” he whispered.

‘ _Oh, I bet it was,_ ’ replied a voice.

Peter looked up to see Tony.

He let out a new scream, but – this time – in horror. The sheets were soaked with sweat and scrunched up from so many sexual movements, and it took him longer than he liked to bring them up to his neck and hide his body from sight. Wade appeared not to care about being caught nude; he simply laughed like a madman, as he wiped a trail of come from his chin and then licked it from his hand, and moved to throw himself down next to Peter. He lay on top of the sheets, nude and flushed, as Peter sat hunched next to him with sheets pulled over him.

“W-what – what – what are -?”

“I heard noises. Thought you were hurt.” Tony was red in the face. “You said the kids wanted to come over, see good o’ Grandpa Tony, but you didn’t say you’d be bringing over the bane of my existence in the process. Still . . . glad to see he’s good for something.”

“I’m good for a _lot_ of things, Stark,” teased Wade. “Want to find out?”

“Bite my shiny metal ass, Wilson.”

“Maybe later, darling.”

The look that Tony shot Wade was venomous. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, as if he had just gotten out of his morning shower or overslept past the alarm, and so Peter half-expected the father he remembered from his youth. Tony was always the one to slip him money for lunch and sneaking the packed lunches into the rubbish, or making jokes as he let the cartoons play and the pancakes burn, but today -? Well, he looked _pissed_.

Peter shot Wade a look, but it was one that Wade ignored. It was hard to believe that – even now, in his thirties – he could still feel like a little boy before his father, especially when he had children of his own and a husband of seven years, but Tony had that kind of personality that could overwhelm even the strongest of people. Wade winked over at Tony, before he blew a kiss and began to laugh again, and all Peter could focus upon was how Tony looked ready to explode, with his hands clenched into tight fists. It was humiliating.

“Just be glad it wasn’t Steve that caught you,” snapped Tony.

“We’re married and the door was locked,” muttered Peter. “I don’t think how we decided to spend the night is the issue here, so . . . anyway . . . are the kids up yet? I’m already going to be late for school as it stands, so I don’t have time to get them up.”

“Well, there you’re in luck. Steve is serving them breakfast.”

“G-great, we’ll be out in a minute then.”

Tony gave them a stern look; his eyes lingered with disgust on Wade, before he glanced briefly to Peter and suddenly blushed all the more, and Peter – realising what they had been caught doing – simply groaned and buried his head against his knees. He barely heard Tony’s muttered complaints and excuses, as he hurriedly left the room and closed the door behind him with a loud slam. The noise was enough to break Wade. He burst into hysterical laughter, complete with tears, while Peter remained mortified at having been caught.

He picked up a pillow and struck Wade hard.

The older man simply quietened his laughter into a chuckle, as he climbed out of bed and found the baby-wipes out of the diaper bag. Peter watched as Wade wiped himself down, before complaining that they forgot to hand the bag over to Steve the night before, and Peter – as he climbed out of bed and made his way into the _en suite_ – explained Steve always made sure there were plenty of diapers and spare clothes around for their son.

“If he’s such a good babysitter, why are _we_ here?” Wade asked.

Peter wrung out a flannel over the sink, as he quickly gave himself a whore’s bath. There wasn’t time for a shower, at least not if he wanted to make it to school before second period, and he would also need to drop the kids off at their school first. Wade was due to spend the day with Ellie, so he wouldn’t be much help, and Peter didn’t want to rely too much on Steve and Tony for help. The last thing he needed was a lecture on responsibility, even if it was pretty irresponsible to forget sleep and forget to set an alarm.

“ _Someone_ couldn’t make it to the elevator,” said Peter.

“Ah, yeah, I forgot about that!” Wade gave a chuckle and quickly dressed. “I remember a little spidey with what felt like eight legs around my waist. Still hard to believe you can be that flexible! Got to love the way you stick to walls, too, that upside-down kiss thing is _way_ better when it’s an upside-down blow –”

“A-anyway,” muttered Peter. “Don’t forget May has that parent-teacher conference tonight, so anything you do with the Avengers has to finish by seven. I mean it! Pops and Steve have the kids until Monday, but you promised Ellie a sleepover tomorrow. Don’t forget.”

“Fine, fine! In that case, you got to pick up Aunt May’s cake Sunday. You said it was her birthday, right? I got the best present in the world for her, plus I got to set the party up and drop Ellie back off at Preston’s, so it’s only fair you run some chores. Speaking of chores, do you remember what Al said gets out blood? I tried lemonade and bleach, but all that did was make a big smelly white patch on my sweatshirt. I think I messed up.”

Peter turned to look at his husband. Wade was now fully dressed; the ripped jeans were a tad too big for him, while the hooded top now held a huge white splotch upon the chest, and yet he oddly pulled it off and still looked quite handsome. It was enough to be envious, as Peter scrambled to pull on his suit and still somehow managed to look like he had just rolled out of bed, and he may just have sulked in his twenties or teens. He ran a hand though his hair and moved over to Wade to place a kiss on his cheek. Wade blushed.

“I’ll fix it up later, okay?”

“Really?” Wade smiled warmly. “I owe you, sweetums!”

“Why not start by making those chocolate-chip pancakes?” Peter raced over to the door, as he fished around for his briefcase. “I love Steve to bits, but I don’t think the kids are going to go for fruit salads and fat-free muffins somehow. Pretty please?”

“With a cherry on top? There’s only one cherry I’m –”

Wade gave a winded noise of pain, as Peter elbowed him hard in his side. He heard a muttered ‘I deserved that’, while he ran out of the door and headed straight to the lounge, and – as he ran – he lamented how greasy his hair felt and how gross his mouth tasted. It would be easy enough to avoid being in breathing distance to anyone, but he wouldn’t be able to hide his hair or even the bruises on his neck, at least not in the shirt from the night before.

The lounge was surprisingly empty for the time of morning. Steve was sat on the floor with a gurgling and playful Ben; the small boy was now able to sit up, but content to simply smack his hands upon the floor in time to some song sang by Steve. May looked like she was having fun in the kitchen, as Tony made the ten-year-old cereal in a manner that put to shame any mess the children could have made for themselves, and Peter half-anticipated a huge lecture when Steve eventually saw the mess for himself. The children were happy, however.

Peter walked into the lounge and stood beside his son, who – seeing him for the first time that morning – began to babble incoherently with beautiful noises, and his little hands began to grab upwards in motion for Peter. There was no denying him. Peter reached down and picked his young son up into his arms; he buried his head against Ben and breathed deep the baby smell that seemed attached to all infants, and felt grateful for those small moments.

“Has he been any trouble?” Peter asked.

Ben – as if in response – gave a loud and shrill sound, almost like surprise, and began to bang his hand softly upon Peter’s cheek. He only laughed when Peter gave him a stern look, before he reached back over to Steve and was soon taken by his grandfather instead, and then began to fall softly asleep against Steve’s breast. It was always so nice to see them together, even if they seemed such wildly different personalities, because they shared a bond that was unlike any other. Ben must have sensed Steve’s good nature, as he always relaxed around him.

“He’s perfect as always,” said Steve. “Just like you were.”

“Ha!” Tony shouted across the room. “I’ll alert Webster’s that we’re redefining ‘perfect’ to mean ‘an absolute terror’! Seriously, I might not be able to prove it was you that stole my new tech that week, but I will say it’s suspicious someone scraped an A on his science test that week, seeing as he spent most of that time necking Gwen.”

“P-Pops! Not in front of the kids! They’re impressionable.”

“Who’s impressionable?” Wade asked.

Wade reappeared in the lounge; he gave a loud yawn and stretched with apparent sleepiness, and – at the sound of his voice – May ran straight from the breakfast table and dove directly at him, until she was whisked around in her father’s arms with a smile. The older man laughed and patted her on the head, as he reeled off a list of all the things she’d need for school that day, and – true to form – she revealed she had everything she needed. Wade gave her a nudge on her chin with a closed fist and whispered congratulations.

“It’s strange, but I honestly can’t picture life any better than this,” whispered Peter.

“Maybe one where you aren’t coming to blows with villains,” said Steve.

“Hey,” chirped Wade, “there’s only one person he comes to blow!”

Peter shot his husband a dark look of despair.

“Kidding! Kidding!”

 

 

 


End file.
